Different
by AmIAlive28
Summary: "Halo? Kapal feri yang kami tumpangi miring, 90 derajat lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu di mana persisnya kami sekarang, tapi—" ...Hari ini, semua berbeda dari apa yang mereka pikirkan.
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

Different

.

Warning : Highschool!AU, OOC, dll.

.

 **Untuk memperingati 2 tahun tragedi Sewol Ferry.**

.

"Liburan di kapal feri tidak buruk, ya..."

Kayano bergumam, dirinya melihat keluar jendela kapal feri. Nampak lautan tak berujung, diiringi dengan turunnya hujan rintik-rintik. Nagisa mengangguk, ia yang duduk di kasurnya mencomot sebuah cokelat batangan. "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau sekarang tidak hujan, ya kan?" tambah pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Hmm, Nagisa benar." Sugino duduk di karpet sambil memainkan bola bisbol yang selalu ia bawa. "Yah, meski aku merasa agak pusing..." ucapnya seraya tertawa pelan.

Kanzaki yang berdiri di sebelah Kayano ikut menerawang ke luar jendela, melihat titik-titik air yang semakin banyak, dan ia bisa melihat dari jendela kalau di luar sana benar benar kosong. Hanya ada air, awan, dan hujan.

"Hujannya agak mengerikan, ya..." kata Kanzaki pelan.

Yang lain hanya terdiam, mendadak merinding mendengar kalimat Kanzaki. Namun Nagisa tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mereka tampak lebih lega ketika melihat wajah Nagisa.

.

.

Akhirnya kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Nagisa itu tenang kembali. Sebelumnya, Karma dan Terasaka saling tonjok untuk alasan sepele—untung keduanya sudah kebal dari pukulan si lawan. Ketiga penonton, Hazama, Yoshida, dan Muramatsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Entah apa yang membuat Karma bisa berada di kamar si ketua geng—Terasaka.

"Sepertinya mereka baru saja membuat kapal ini bergoyang." Yoshida menghela napas melihat Muramatsu yang menarik Terasaka menjauh dari Karma.

"Eeh, tapi kapal ini memang sudah seperti ini sejak berangkat, kan? Terombang-ambing," sahut Muramatsu. Hazama menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya tertuju pada novel yang dibelinya sebelum naik kapal ini.

Hujan yang turun semakin deras. Suhu udara dalam ruangan mendingin, dan Terasaka terpaksa menaikkan suhu pendingin udara. "Oi, Karma. Tumben kau tidak bersama itu Nagisa dan teman-temannya?"

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, nyaris menimpa kaki Hazama yang juga duduk di atas kasur kalau saja ia tidak menarik kakinya lebih cepat. "Kadang aku butuh atmosfer lain. Kalau suasana damai seperti Nagisa itu sih, aku bosan. Suasana kamar ini kan beda, lebih seperti tempat _nongkrong_ anak berandal sekolah."

Kalau saja Yoshida dan Muramatsu tidak menahan Terasaka, akan terjadi lagi adu pukul antara Terasaka dan Karma. Hazama masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Namun ia tak fokus membaca. Ketika ia membalik halaman selanjutnya, tampak petir menyambar-nyambar di luar jendela.

.

.

Pertamanya, Isogai bertandang ke kamar Maehara. Dan kebetulan, Maehara sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya, bersiap untuk berkunjung ke kamar Okano. Isogai mengikut. Dan ternyata, di kamar Okano ada Megu yang mengobrol dengannya sejak sarapan tadi. Alhasil, keduanya—Maehara dan Isogai—ikut mengobrol di kamar Okano.

"Megu tahu kucing Iriomote? Yang coraknya seperti macan tutul itu! Aku mau melihatnya di Okinawa nanti!" seru Okano. Megu tersenyum. "Ya, ayo kita melihatnya saat sampai nanti."

"Hee, kucing di rumahku juga ada! Lebih baik menyelam saja, ya kan, Isogai?" Maehara menyikut lengan Isogai. Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Omong-omong, di luar sedang hujan, ya?" Megu melihat ke luar jendela. Jendelanya tampak berembun, dan Megu berjalan ke arah sana untuk mengelapnya. Namun tangannya dicengkeram Isogai;

"Aku saja," katanya.

Maehara dan Okano hanya terpaku melihat adegan romantis mendadak Isogai dan Megu. Keduanya saling melirik, seperti berkomunikasi dengan cara telepati. Okano berkata dalam hatinya, _ayo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua_. Sayangnya, Maehara justru salah menangkap tatapan Okano; _kau juga mau seperti itu?_

.

.

Rio duduk di kasurnya. Ia memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinga, dan iPod di tangannya. Yang ia lakukan sejak satu jam yang lalu hanya menatapi iPod yang diberikan ibunya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 13. Ia ingat benar bagaimana tatapan ibunya ketika memberi benda itu. _Simpanlah ini sampai kapanpun_.

Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Ombak yang beberapa jam yang lalu tampak tenang, membiarkan kapal feri ini berlayar kemana ia akan pergi, sekarang tampak besar. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Sebenarnya, Rio berniat untuk keluar kamar dan menghirup udara pagi di lautan, dan mungkin saja ada lumba-lumba yang muncul—batinnya.

Sayang sekali, langit justru mendung, petir terus menyambar, gelegar suaranya, dan jelasnya tidak ada mahluk laut yang nampak sekarang. Rio menghela napas kecewa .

Menu sarapan tadi juga membuatnya agak kesal. Rio berharap disajikan _seafood_ di ruang makan, dan ya—seharusnya menu tersebut memang ada. Hanya saja, sudah habis. Matanya melihat sekeliling, dan orang-orang memakan makanan yang dicari-carinya. Dan terpaksa, ia memakan apa yang ada.

"Hari yang cukup bu—"

Tok! Tok!

"—ruk. Aduh!"

Ia baru akan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, namun kepalanya justru membentur sandaran kasur. Ditambah lagi suara ketukan pintu di saat yang tidak tepat. Cukup sudah. Rio merengut kesal, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih kesakitan, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Nakamura? Kau di dalam?"

Oh, suara yang Rio kenal. Cukup meredakan amarah perempuan pirang itu, meski tidak sepenuhnya. "Apa, Asano?"

Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Baru saja ia memegang handel pintu, belum membukanya, terdengar sebuah suara yang keras, cukup keras untuk menembus _earphone_ Rio yang dipasang dengan volume nyaris penuh.

"Nakamura? Cepat buka pintunya!"

"I-Iya—"

Sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

.

.

"Suara apa itu?" Nagisa akhirnya berdiri, disusul oleh Sugino yang juga reflek berdiri mendengar suara itu. Terdengar seperti ledakan, namun belum pasti. Kayano bergidik ngeri. Ia dan Kanzaki mengikuti Nagisa dan Sugino yang keluar dari kamar, sebelum mereka merasa apa yang mereka pijak sekarang tidak lagi datar seperti tadi.

"Apa kapal ini miring?"

.

.

"Whoa, whoa, santai."

Hazama berdiri saat tubuh Karma mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Karma mengangkat bahu. "Bukan aku," kata Karma. Iris tembaganya melihat ke luar, dan ia benar, bukan otaknya yang menyuruh tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Hazama, namun kapal yang ia naiki.

"Kapalnya..." Terasaka buru-buru membuka pintu, namun terdengar suara dari pengeras suara.

" _Ditujukan kepada seluruh penumpang yang terhormat, kapal dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Diharap tetap berada di ruangannya masing-masing_."

"Haaah?"

.

.

"E-Eh?" Megu nyaris terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak meyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Hei, lebih baik kita keluar ruangan, ya?" Ia sudah bersiap membuka pintu, namun Maehara menyangkal.

"Tapi kita diberitahu untuk tetap berada di ruangan masing-masing!"

Keempat remaja itu terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka tetap berada di dalam, dan apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka keluar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Okano berdiri.

"Kita keluar."

"Tapi—"

"Jadi kau mau mati di dalam sini?"

Maehara membelalakkan matanya. Ucapan Okano barusan memang meyakinkan, apalagi ia menatap Maehara dengan segala keyakinan yang ada dalam dirinya. Okano tahu kalau semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Isogai pun kebingungan. Antara percaya kalau para kru kapal dapat menyetabilkan kondisi kapal, atau percaya pada Okano yang meyakinkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Baiklah. Maehara, kalau kau masih ingin berada di sini, silakan. Lagipula aku yakin, tidak ada masalah yang akan terjadi. Nanti kami akan kembali."

.

.

"Nakamura?!"

"Sebentar! Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!"

iPod itu sudah tergeletak di lantai, si empunya membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja. Rio mengucir rambutnya, agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya yang berusaha membuka pintu. Keringat dingin bercucuran, apalagi kapal ini miring, _miring_.

"Perlu kudobrak?"

"Oh, ayolah..." Ia masih berusaha membuka pintu. Rio tidak menguncinya. Tidak ada yang menguncinya. Namun itu tidak dapat terbuka. "Kapalnya semakin miring?"

"Mana aku peduli! Kau yakin itu tidak terkunci?" Asano Gakushuu di luar pintu turut panik. Masalahnya, sahabat yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengannya itu berada di dalam kamar yang terkunci. Ditambah lagi, kapal yang mereka naiki itu miring.

"H-Hei, Nakamura?"

"Dobraklah. Kalau perlu gergaji saja pintu ini. Aku menyerah."

Asano tertegun. Nakamura Rio menyerah.

.

.

 _Hari ini, semuanya berbeda dari apa yang mereka pikirkan._

.

.

"Semuanya, cepat keluar!"

Nagisa mengabaikan perintah dari pengeras suara. Tidak masuk akal, memang. Di keadaan semacam ini, kapal feri sebesar ini, miring, dan petugas justru menyuruh penumpang tetap berada di ruangan masing-masing.

"Lalu? Kemana?" Sugino menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari jalan yang bisa membawa mereka ke tempat sekoci.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya kemarin sore... Dari tempat makan ada sebuah jalan keluar kapal," Kanzaki ragu-ragu, namun semuanya menurut. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kan? Keempatnya berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencapai sekoci, sebelum penuh oleh orang lain.

.

.

"Hei, ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi! Kapalnya benar-benar miring!" Muramatsu berpegangan di handel pintu, sementara yang lainnya masih berusaha mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk bertumpu.

"Kenapa kita tidak keluar dari tadi, sih? Si bangsat Karma itu saja sudah keluar!" Terasaka memprotes. Tampak kekesalan dari raut wajahnya.

"Karena kau bodoh. Sudah, ya, aku keluar." Hazama membuka pintu, dan Muramatsu mengikutinya di belakang. Yoshida sempat menoleh ke arah Terasaka sebelum keluar kamar.

"Kau tidak ikut apa?"

Terasaka menggeram, kemudian ikut keluar dan menutup pintunya. Sesaat sebelum jendela pecah dan air memasuk kamarnya.

.

.

"Kupikir ada dua sekoci di sini?!" Nagisa melongok ke bawah, melihat hanya ada satu sekoci yang ada. Orang-orang di belakangnya—peumpang kapal yang lain—ikut terkejut mendengar perkataan si surai biru.

"Sialan! Mungkin kru kapal menyuruh kita berada di dalam ruangan agar mereka dapat menyelamatkan diri terlebih dahulu!" Sugino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Nagisa?" Kayano bingung. Jelas. Khawatir. Orang-orang di belakangnya mungkin lebih membutuhkan sekoci ini. Ada orang lanjut usia. Bayi. Wanita hamil. Semuanya masuk dalam satu sekoci? Mustahil.

Kayano mundur. "Kayano?" Nagisa menatap kaget Kayano yang mengingkirkan diri dari barisan orang-orang. "Aku tidak ikut. Nanti aku menyusul, tenang saja."

Kanzaki mengangguk. "Aku ikut dengan Kayano- _chan_. Sugino- _kun_ dan Nagisa- _kun_ duluan saja, ya?"

.

.

Okano, Isogai, dan Megu berada sekitar 20 barisan di belakang Nagisa dan kawan-kawan. Sama ragunya. Antara ikut dan tidak.

"Ah—Maehara!" Nyaris saja pemuda berambut oranye itu terlupakan. Okano ingin meninggalkan barisan, berlari ke kamarnya, dan menarik Maehara untuk berbaris dengan mereka. Namun Megu memegang tangannya.

"Okano, kita sudah mendapat kesempatan untuk naik ke sekoci. Aku yakin Maehara- _kun_ akan terselamatkan." Megu bimbang. Dirinya tak bisa meninggalkan barisan ini. Nomor 20 adalah yang terbaik, karena kalau ia meninggalkannya, nomor 70 ke atas menjadi penggantinya.

"T-Tapi—"

"Aku saja." Isogai keluar barisan. "Aku saja yang mencarinya, kalian jangan kemana-mana. Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

"Nakamura..."

Asano pun nyaris menyerah. Ia sudah berusaha mendobrak pintu itu entah berapa kali, dan tidak ada perubahan. Ia sudah berlari kesana kemari, tidak ada satu pun kru yang ia temukan. Tidak ada yang dapat membantu.

Di dalam kamar, air sudah membasahi lantai. Rio duduk bersandar di pintu, hanya bisa melihat air yang perlahan-lahan membanjiri kamarnya. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya suhu, tangannya yang berangsur membiru.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar kembali suara dobrakan di pintu. Rio merengut kesal.

"Sudahlah! Tinggalkan aku, selamatkan dirimu sendiri! Aku bisa keluar nanti! Jangan—"

"Jangan menyerah! Kau tidak ingin mati, aku juga! Cari apapun yang bisa membantumu menghancurkan pintu ini!"

.

.

Sembilan puluh derajat. Sudah sembilan puluh derajat. Miring sepenuhnya. Kayano mengelilingi kapal untuk entah berapa kali untuk mencari telepon untuk menelepon petugas penyelamat. Kanzaki mengetuk pintu setiap kamar yang kiranya masih ada orang di dalam, menyuruh mereka untuk keluar.

"Aku menemukannya!" Kayano cepat-cepat menekan tombol, dan menghubungi petugas penyelamat pantai terdekat.

"Halo?"

" _Kami petugas penyelamat pantai Aoshima. Ada yang bisa kami—_ "

"Kapal feri yang kami tumpangi miring, 90 derajat lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu di mana persisnya kami sekarang, tapi—"

" _Pelan pelan, Nona. Pertama, sebutkan namamu. Kemudian nama kapal, dan tujuanmu._ "

"Kayano Kaede, aku murid di SMA Kunugigao—ka."

" _Halo? Nona Kayano? Kau bisa mendengarku? Hal—o? H—alo?_ Ha—"

Kemudian sunyi.

Ruangan yang ditempati Kayano barusan terisi air yang tiba-tiba menerobos jendela kaca.

.

.

"Maehara?"

Isogai mengetuk pintu kamar, berharap sahabat dari kecilnya itu masih berada di sana. Namun nihil. Tidak ada Maehara.

.

.

"Kanzaki- _san_ , keluar dari lantai ini."

Karma berusaha meyakinkan Kanzaki. Perempuan sopan itu menolak, meski Karma memberitahunya sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Dan air sudah membanjiri lantai itu. Tinggi.

.

.

"Nakamura?! Jawab aku! Nakamura!"

Air keluar dari celah pintu. Bukan celah bawah saja, tapi juga celah atas. Penuh emosi, Asano menendang pintu itu sekali lagi, dan air menerjang tubuhnya.

.

.

"Loh, Maehara? Mana Isogai- _kun_?"

Maehara justru menatap bingung Okano dan Megu. Wajah keduanya berubah dari bingung menjadi khawatir.

.

.

Satu-satunya sekoci yang tersisa diberangkatkan.

Banyak orang yang terpaksa menceburkan diri ke air, berenang meski airnya dingin, ke arah kapal-kapal nelayan yang menunggu.

Kapal itu terbalik.

Air memenuhi setiap ruangan.

.

.

"Nak? Nak?"

Perlahan, mata kecokelatan itu terbuka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang bapak tua—mungkin itu seorang penyelamat—dan juga dua orang yang dia kenal baik.

"Kayano!"

"Nagisa... Sugino- _kun_..."

.

.

"Tuh kan, kubilang apa. Kita memang harus keluar dari kamar itu." Hazama menatap datar novelnya yang basah, dan tintanya luntur. Tidak ada yang dapat dibaca sekarang.

Terasaka mendengus. Yoshida dan Muramatsu hanya tertawa pelan.

Syukurlah semuanya selamat.

.

.

Sebenarnya _, tidak semuanya_.

.

.

Megu terduduk di dek kapal seorang nelayan yang ikut membantu penyelamatan. Okano menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Isogai? Oi, Isogai! Isogai, jawab aku, Isogai!"

Maehara mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada napas.

Tidak ada harapan.

.

.

"Kakak yakin?"

Kanzaki bahkan tidak berani untuk menarik napasnya. Terkesan sombong untuk seseorang yang sekarang terbaring di kapal tim penyelamat. Entah ia pingsan, atau apa, semoga bukan mati, namun matanya terkatup begitu erat.

Kanzaki merasa bersalah. Seandainya tadi ia menuruti kata Kama untuk meninggalkan lantai itu, mereka _berdua_ pasti selamat. Bukan hanya Kanzaki. Karma juga. _Seharusnya_.

"Kanzaki- _san_ ," Salah seorang anggota tim penyelamat menepuk pundak Kanzaki. "Maaf, temanmu tidak bisa diselamatkan."

.

.

Asano bersyukur. Sangat, sangat bersyukur. Perempuan pirang yang untungnya sempat ia selamatkan itu masih bernapas. Asano melihat iPod berwarna putih itu di tangannya. Salah satu benda milik Rio yang entah bagaimana bisa terbawa olehnya.

Seorang perawat berjalan menghampiri Asano yang duduk di sisi kapal. "Selamat siang," sapanya. "Aku akan memeriksamu dan temanmu, ya?"

Asano mengangguk. "Tolong periksa dia dulu."

Perawat itu menurut, kemudian menggunakan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung Rio. Alisnya berkerut bingung, dan ia memeriksa kembali, berkali-kali.

Perempuan itu kembali berdiri, ganti menatap Asano. "Temanmu meninggal."

.

 **~END~**

.

Ceritanya baper habis ngedengerin lagunya red velvet one of these nights, dan kemudian ada yang bilang kalo ini soal tragedi sewol 2014 lalu. Terus ngebayangin gimana kalo waktu kelas E mau wisata itu kapalnya juga tenggelam... #berdelusi

Btw, bener enggak sih kalo di kapal feri itu ada kamarnya? Pertama mau diganti jadi pesiar tapi mewah banget, meski enggak mustahil buat kunugigaoka. Tapi menyesuaikan sama kejadian aslinya, Maicchi pake kapal feri deh... Soal ledakan itu, Maicchi sendiri enggak yakin kalo kecelakaannya gara-gara ledakan, tapi ada murid yang bilang kalo mereka denger ledakan.

Oh iya ini jadi anak SMA ya. Jangan lupa. #terus

((...IYA SAYA BURUK KALO UDAH NYANGKUT JUDUL MAAF))


End file.
